


Dance To The Disortion

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because it fit better, Cute, DJ!Mark, Dancing, Gay, I changed the meaning of this song, Inspired by Music, Jack is the life of the party, M/M, Mark is just his dj crush, Metaphors, Parties, Partygoer!Jack, Rave, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: This is just a little oneshot i wrote while listening to Chained To The Rhythm. I need to stop xD





	Dance To The Disortion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just cute. And really deep. Ack.

The music pulsed between them, controlling their every move.

 

On and on it went, tying them together by a single note.

 

They would occasionally make eye contact from across the room, Mark onstage and Jack in the crowd.

 

He watched as Jack swayed and shook, cup in hand as he sings along loudly to whatever song Mark was playing at the moment. Mark kept his hands on his board, pressing every little button he could to get Jack to move more.

 

The pull between them became to strong, the notes progressing to chords as Mark motions Jack onstage, to which Jack agrees, abandoning all his inhibitions on the dancefloor.

 

"Hi!" Mark yells over the music, and Jack gives him a plastic smile and an acknowledging nod.

 

"Hey, Mr. DJ. How are ya?"

 

"Pretty good! I saw you dancing! You're good!" Mark smirked, and Jack let out a chuckle, dancing his way behind the mixtable. Mark took off his headphones, sitting them around Jack's neck as he plays Stupid For You by Waterparks.

 

"Oh am I now? Yer a pretty good DJ, yerself!"

 

"You might be speaking too soon!" Mark says, dancing around and hyping the crowd up. Jack danced as well, singing along to the song as Mark mixed.

 

"I'll be yer new favorite tune!"

 

"I'll be your black light by June!"

 

They scream, then the chorus hits and the crowd roars.

 

"Yer a symphony!"

 

"I'm just a sour note!"

 

And Jack jumps with his fist in the air, watching as all of his friends become pulled in by rhythm, the world around them disappearing.

 

The song ends and Mark smiles at Jack, who leans into his ear and requests a song. Mark frowns and looks to make sure he has it, which thankfully he does, and he puts in the queue after I'm Not Famous by AJR.

 

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

 

Mark looks around, watching as people take to dancing a little crazier and chuckling. "A blast. Kinda thirsty though. Care to show me what you're drinking?"

 

Jack smirks again, nodding. "I'm yer bartender am I? I'll do it just this once, but only cause yer cute." He laughs, disappearing into the crowd.

 

Mark lets his mind be taken away by the song, closing his eyes a bit and dancing idly. He feels a tap on his lips, and he opens his eyes to see blue ones staring back expectantly with a cup of something. He parts his lips softly and lets Jack pour the burning, strong liquid down his throat, never asking what it was.

 

"Better?" Jack smiles, and Mark coughs a bit, but gives a thumbs up.

 

"Jesus what _is_ that?"

 

"Whatever I was drinkin'."

 

Mark chuckles, then he smiles as Jack's song begins to play over the speakers.

 

He abandons Mark's side with a kiss, then walks to the front of the stage and pumps his fist in the air to the remix.

 

The bass was heavy as he dances and sings, and Mark just watches in awe, vision a little blurry from the drink Jack had given him. He could still spin well, so he didn't give it much thought.

 

"SOME SUPERHERO! SOME FAIRYTALE BLISS! SOMEBODY I CAN TURN TO, SOMEBODY I CAN KISS!"

 

"I WANT SOMETHING JUST LIKE THIS!" The crowd screams, and Mark laughs at how hyped Jack makes them.

 

He continues to watch him conduct the party, comfortable being tied to the turntables with his headphones on his ears.

 

Sometimes he joins in dancing, smiling when Jack dances around him, singing lyrics badly and shouting when the synth kicked in.

 

It kept them alive, the music did, they could feel it in their heartbeats.

 

Even as Mark kissed Jack, the music was what was fueling them.

 

They became slaves to it, letting them take over their minds and use them as puppets.

 

"Why did you guys throw this party anyways?" Mark asks breathless, pulling away from Jack who smiles.

 

"Because I wanted you to DJ." He says against Mark's lips, kissing him again just as the last song of the night plays.

 

Chained To The Rhythm by Katy Perry.

 


End file.
